


Travelling to Booty Bay

by morrezela



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: Jared gets roped into playing World of Warcraft with his roommate Chad. It's great except he never gets to do anything but heal. And, oh yeah, there's this stupid Alliance Paladin that actually gives them trouble in battlegrounds.





	Travelling to Booty Bay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaelysta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelysta/gifts).



> This was for Kaelysta who commissioned it from me during a charity auction a long time ago. (It took me literal years to finish it. It was so long ago I was actually still writing Supernatural fic.) Many thanks for her being so damn patient with me.

“Dude, you’ve got to play WoW,” Chad said the instant Jared walked back into their small apartment.

“Chad, I’m not in the mood for one of those weird word games you pulled off the internet,” Jared sighed as he dropped his backpack on the floor. His chemistry textbook made a thud as the less than reliable zipper gave way to its weight. He really needed to buy a new backpack maybe even a book satchel, but he’d have to wait until his loans for the next semester came through. 

Chad rolled his eyes. “WoW is a video game,” he explained as if Jared should know that. 

“Chad, I don’t have money to buy a new video game,” Jared amended his earlier words. 

“No. Dude. It’s okay, I got some referral codes with my game copy so you can try it for free for a bit,” Chad said as he threw a tiny slip of paper in Jared’s direction. It floated lazily down towards the floor, not even making it half of the way towards where Jared was standing. 

“You have to be sure to join my server though. And you’ve gotta play Horde. Alliance is where all the twelve-year-olds are. Adults play Horde because they’re mature,” Chad explained as if his sentence was coherent and meant anything. 

Jared had been living with Chad long enough to know that asking what Horde or Alliance meant would just earn him trouble he didn’t need to have. So instead of asking for clarification, he asked a more important question. “Then why aren’t you playing Alliance?” 

Chad threw an empty beer can in his direction. It made it farther than the paper he’d thrown earlier, but it still didn’t reach Jared. And Chad wondered why he hadn’t made it onto the college baseball team. 

“Shut your face, Scrub,” Chad said. “We’ll see how you feel when you hit level 40, and I’m at level cap with my sweet Stratholm gear, helping your healing ass level.”

“My what?” Jared found himself asking despite his earlier decision not to. 

Chad rolled his eyes like Jared was the one speaking about nonsense. “You’ve gotta make a priest or something. I need you to heal me.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite his best judgment, Jared gave in and installed the game on his computer. In a rare turn of events, it turned out that Chad was right. World of Warcraft was addictive. Jared would compliment him on the fact that he was actually right for a change, except for the fact that Chad had talked him into making a healer. Now, Jared liked his shadow priest. He really did. 

But nobody ever wanted him to play his shadow priest. Everyone was always whining about how he should be healing. How shadow priests were shit. Jared would love to see them try to level in a healing spec. It took long enough to reach level cap, and it wasn’t like grinding through Stranglethorn Vale was easy on a DPS character. Leveling a healer was just plain painful. 

Jared’s one solace was that he at least hadn’t chosen to make a druid. It seemed like a waste to have a character that could be so many things, yet not really good at any of them. 

He jerked as a paladin rode by him on his stupid free mount. Paladins, Jared had learned, were the fucking worst. First of all, they were given to the Alliance while the Horde got shamans. And everyone knew that Blizzard favored the Alliance because Pallies were necessary for raiding. 

Not that Jared was raiding. He wasn’t level 60 yet. But he was going to be. Soon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon turned out to take a couple weeks later than he anticipated. But the moment he hit level cap, and what an exciting moment that was, Chad dragged him into a battle ground. 

“Dude, come out to Arathi Basin, huh?”

“Why would I do that?” Jared asked. Arathi Basin sucked. 

“Because you need to be my PVP buddy! Pocket heal me. It’s gonna be great,” Chad cheered. 

Jared wasn’t sure that “great” was what he’d call spamming heals on Chad, but he was having troubles getting a pickup group for Undead Stratholm anyway. He really should’ve rolled a tank instead of a healer. Then he wouldn’t have to wait until one of the guild’s tanks got on to have a good run. 

And, anyway, it was kind of cool to queue up for the battlegrounds. At least it was until he had to wait in queue, running back and forth to keep his AFK timer from kicking in. The wait just highlighted the fact that he really needed to farm more instances. His outfit looked awful. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the queue timer popped. The rush of excitement Jared had at entering his first his first battleground made his heart race. The feeling didn’t last long. He was dead within seconds. He respawned, and then was dead again. 

Bad heals.   
L2P u suck.   
Fuck you, at least we have a healer.  
Yeah, but he’s so bad he’s just holding us back. Better if he wasn’t here. 

The chat all but lit up. Jared wanted to murder them more than anyone on the Alliance side. How the fuck was he supposed to heal anyone when they were always running out of range and trickling into a nest of other players? 

“Dude, don’t listen to them. Just heal me,” Chad ordered. 

Jared ground his teeth together. Easy for him to say. Priests didn’t have that sweet get out of jail free card that stupid rogues did. Still, there wasn’t much he could do other than heal Chad. He had to try to heal somebody, and he sure wasn’t going to heal the asshats in chat. 

He finally caught up with Chad and started his mindless rotation of heals and dying. It wasn’t too bad if he ignored how Chad kept sapping people instead of killing them. 

“Dude, I should dual box,” Chad cackled. “Think about it. A warlock AND a rogue? It’d be the best!”

“And I suppose I’d have to heal them both?” Jared asked with a patient sigh. 

“Aw. Come on! You can level a shaman with me. It’ll be great. Windwalking totems, man!” Chad cheered his own idea on. 

“Oh, hey watch out for that…” Jared stopped his sentence as a paladin stunned Chad from out of nowhere. 

“Stupid paladins,” Chad grumbled. “They’re not supposed to be PVPing!” 

Panicking, Jared cast a bubble on Chad. It was a bad move, because it served to attract the paladin’s attention. All Jared could think was that he was grateful that paladins had the attack power of a wet tissue, because all of a sudden there was one swinging a sword at him repeatedly. 

“Ah, fucking hell,” Chad muttered. “Of course, we’d find the one Alliance douche who knows to attack the healer.” 

Jared would have replied, but he was too busy casting heals on himself to bother listening to Chad. A few seconds later, he saw the telltale sign of the paladin being stunned. 

“Thanks,” he grunted into his headset. 

The stun didn’t last long though, because paladins. Jared frown at his screen. Oh, it was on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Between classes and working his part time job as a student worker trying to cajole alumni to donate their hard-earned money back into the school, Jared didn’t have much time to play WoW. Which was to say that he spent at least four hours a day online, and barely interacted with anyone else besides Chad and his guildmates.

And, of course, his nemesis. Though he didn’t know if having excruciatingly slow PVP fights counted as interaction, but he liked to think there was a healthy amount of spite on both of their parts. Cowkiller was a terrible name for a character. Jared wasn’t entirely sure his nemesis wasn’t a fourteen-year-old with a bad sense of humor. It was hard to tell when the only way they could communicate was through emotes and tea bagging. 

And, sure, Chad had taught him the trick of bypassing the chat filters. But he’d already gotten a warning from a game master about breaking the rules when he made a secret Alliance character on another server. Look, it wasn’t his fault that the human males had an option that made them look like Dr. Phil, okay? And nobody ever read all the rules about naming conventions, did they? (Plus, he totally got a bunch of people to follow him in a line around Stormwind, and it had been cool. He would’ve bragged to Chad about it, but he didn’t want to be called a traitor.) 

In any case, he didn’t want to get reported for trying to cheat or something by colluding with the enemy so emotes it was. They worked pretty good after all. At least it did until the day that Jared almost, almost had gotten Cowkiller down. And sure, he’d piggybacked off somebody else’s attacks, but what else was he supposed to do? He was a holy priest, and he didn’t have enough gold to constantly be respeccing. 

But then... then the bastard bubble hearthed! Right there in front of him! Jared stared at his screen for a second, trying to comprehend that after weeks of fighting and farming rank, his nemesis had bubble hearthed on him. 

On his screen, the mage that had been trying to murder Cowkiller with him sighed. Commiseratively, Jared typed /sigh back. With rage pooling in his bones, he finished the match and left the battleground he’d been in. 

He hesitated for a second before navigating to the character creation screen. He’d made Alliance characters before, but all of them were on other servers. They were really just there for when Tichondrius inevitably crashed, and he couldn’t play on his main. But this was different. He’d been dealt a personal insult. One that could not go unanswered. 

His guildies would be horrified at him turning traitor and making an Alliance character, but it wasn’t like they’d really know. How could they? It wasn’t like they had some sort of friends system for tracking a battle tag. It was all character based, and it was nice to have it that way because Blizzard kept saying they wouldn’t implement an offline feature. Not that Jared disliked his guildies, but sometimes he just wanted to quest in peace. He didn’t want to would be nice to be able to stay offline without getting constant whispers about healing them. 

In any case, nobody was going to know so long as he didn’t tell them, and he had a bone to pick with Cowkiller. Angrily, he clicked through the character creation screen, the ugly face of a green haired gnome stared back at him. He didn’t care about looks. He just needed an avatar for his rage. 

With harsh jabs of his fingers, he typed Moovenger into the name slot. Thankfully, it wasn’t taken. He sat through the opening character sequence, and tried not to be distracted by it. He’d never made a gnome before, and the opening sequence was pretty nice overall. Not as good as the Horde ones, but still nice. 

Once he was in control of his new gnome, he typed /who Cowkiller in the chat box. Yellow text popped up to let him know that, yes indeed, Cowkiller was still online.

A short /whisper Cowkiller later, and he was ready to unleash his fury. You bubble hearthed on me? 

Cowkiller replied with a smiley face. 

You’ve killed me a hundred times, and you couldn’t stand to let me kill you even once? Jared typed in response. 

Cowkiller’s counter to his question was to send a guild invite. Jared stared at it for a long while. Part of him was incensed and part of him was impressed with the brazenness of the invite. He found himself clicking the accept button when he couldn’t think of a reason not to hit it. 

A screenful of welcomes scrolled by. He peeked at the guild roster for a second and saw that Cowkiller’s guild was possibly larger than his own. Impressive given that Tichondrius was a Horde heavy server. 

You should level that gnome up and ditch the priest thing. Cowkiller’s whisper flashed on the screen. 

I’m not a traitor who abandons his friends for bubble hearthers! Jared sent back. 

Cowkiller sent him the info for the guild’s Vent in reply. If you’re going to yell at me, might as well do it in person. 

Oh, it was on. It was so on. Jared wasted no time opening his vent and logging in. He was moved into another chat room almost instantaneously. 

“Hello there,” an adult voice said. It was a very pleasant adult voice, if Jared was to rate it. 

“Hi,” Jared greeted. He felt just a little lame, but it was hard to think all of a sudden. The man in Vent with him didn’t sound like a teenager. 

“Well, I gotta admit, I thought you were maybe, like, twelve or something,” Cowkiller said. 

“What, why?” Jared asked. 

“Well, that guy you queue with a lot is twelve, so I thought maybe you were too. He your kid brother or something?” 

“Dude, Chad isn’t twelve,” Jared corrected. 

“Huh. Well he acts twelve,” Cowkiller replied. “You should tell him to improve his grammar. He writes like a twelve-year-old.”

“Wait, how do you know what Chad’s grammar is like?” Jared asked. He was a bit suspicious. 

Cowkiller laughed. “He logs over here all the time to harass me about how OP I am because Blizzard likes the Alliance better than the Horde. Didn’t you know?”

“No! He, I, we… He told me that making Alliance characters was treason,” Jared sputtered. 

“Yeah, well. Maybe you shouldn’t listen to a guy who constantly uses the letter ‘u’ in place of the pronoun ‘you,’” Cowkiller suggested. “Also, I should’ve know that guy’s name was Chad. It’s always a Chad.” 

Jared blinked. “Hey, look. Don’t tell him I told you, okay? I didn’t mean to say it, and…”

“Relax,” Cowkiller interrupted. “I’m not a serial killer. Besides do you know how many Chads there are in the world? I ain’t got time to track them all down.” 

“Right, sorry. I just don’t want to get in trouble for blabbing, you know?” Jared said. 

“Yeah, I get it. Why don’t I give you my name instead? Then we’ll be even,” Cowkiller suggested. 

“That really isn’t necessary,” Jared replied. 

“You’re going to get it anyway. It’s Jensen. We good?” Cowkiller asked. 

Jared frowned. “Like you go by your last name, Jensen?”

“Nah, first name. I’m special,” Jensen mocked himself. 

“Like, Jensen Ackles?”

Jensen chuckled. “Uh, I’m afraid to ask, but how do you know that?”

“Jensen ‘Alumni Donations King’ Ackles?” Jared heard himself squeak. 

“Okay, now. Hold on. The rumors about how I got that title aren’t true.” 

“I’ve got to go,” Jared rushed out before yanking the cable out of the back of his computer. Holy shit. Holy shit. He knew that there had to be other people around him playing WoW. Chad was playing WoW for fuck’s sake. But what were the chances that he’d find somebody playing on the exact same server as him, and that person would become his personal PVP nemesis?

Chad burst through their door, waving a new copy of WoW in his hands “Dude, check it! My dual boxing dreams have come true! I met this guy down at Gamestop who told me what software I need to download. In no time, I’ll be running my own warlock and rogue stun fest extravaganza! The guy said I shouldn’t do it, but since when has the Chad listened to people like him. Man, people, am I right?”

“I’m going for a walk,” Jared muttered. 

“Fine. You do that. I’ll just be here using my awesome level capped rogue to take my brand new warlock through dungeons!” Chad cheered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared sighed as yet another alumnus hung up on him. Normally he did better at coaxing at least a little bit of money out of somebody. But he was off his game. He hadn’t logged onto WoW in over a week. All things considered, that was probably a good thing. There was life outside of video games, or so he’d been told. 

When confronted with the alternatives of going to raging parties, WoW didn’t look so bad health wise. Jared cared more about his grades than Chad did. Most people cared more about their grades than Chad did though. There was a tap on his shoulder that kept Jared from further contemplating his life and the viability of measuring his choices against Chad’s. 

“Hey,” a familiar voice said. 

When Jared turned around, he realized that there was a familiar face that went with the voice. But it was only familiar in that way that photographs of celebrities were familiar. Somewhere in the break room, a picture of that face was hanging. A dick had been drawn over it, but its subject was still recognizable. 

“Jensen Ackles,” Jared breathed out. He owed Chad some money. He’d bet that somebody had augmented those eyes in a photo program. Chad had bet that they were natural because Jensen was clearly an alien pretending to be human. Jared still didn’t think Chad was completely right, but he was probably righter than Jared was. 

“Jared,” Jensen greeted. 

“How? Why?” Jared asked dumbly. 

Jensen frowned at him. “How? Why? What?” 

“Who?” Jared croaked after him. 

Jensen laughed. “Where and when. Now that we’ve established that we both paid attention in sixth grade English, let’s talk about something a bit more advanced. I’m told you’ve got the highest donation rate this semester.”

 

Jared felt his forehead crunch in confusion without his permission. “Uh, yeah. I guess.” 

“In that case, I bequeath until you the golden scepter of dialing,” Jensen said as he held out a pencil that had been spray painted gold. “Use it wisely and hold onto it for your successor.” 

Jared stared at the pencil. “Thanks?”

“Don’t mention it. I’ve been holding onto that for over a year. Last year’s callers were really incompetent or something,” Jensen informed him. “Besides, you’ve got to find somebody to give it to when you’re done with this gig. And let me tell you that it is not easy.”

“Right,” Jared replied as he put the ‘scepter’ in his pen cup. 

Jensen seemed to hesitate. His hand rubbed at the back of his neck for a second or two. “Look, I know this is going to sound like a line, but do I know you from somewhere?”

Jared was tempted to say no. It would be easy to lie. How would Jensen ever find out the truth? But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. “Not exactly. I’ve maybe helped to kill you a few times.”

“Uh, what?” Jensen replied. 

“You know, uh, with Chad?” Jared wondered if he could manage to feel any more uncomfortable than he already did. He could practically see when the lightbulb turned on inside Jensen’s head. 

“Where’ve you been lately?” Jensen sounded friendly. Not that he hadn’t before, but the shift was noticeable. “I haven’t seen you on since you panicked and just disconnected your internet.”

Jared felt sheepish. “Yeah, I might have overreacted a bit.” 

“Well, you should get your ass back online, man. Your rank is gonna fall to the basement if you don’t keep grinding. Besides, it’s not as much fun harassing that rogue friend of yours if you’re not around to help him out.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chad was thrilled when Jared logged back on. “Not that I need you, dude. That stupid paladin has been running for the hills when I’m around!”

Jared figured that of the two accounts, Jensen’s was probably more reliable. But he wasn’t going to tell Chad that. In any case, knowing the face and name behind the character turned out not to be a benefit. The instant Jared ended up back in a battleground with Jensen, he had a paladin chasing his ass around. 

It was annoying, but kind of flattering as well. And it distracted him from the fact that Chad was only occasionally interested in killing targets. Now that he knew the game better, he realized that Chad’s method of stalking around, constantly sapping people was probably not a good way to actually win. But Chad was having fun, and so was Jared. 

Of course, knowing the man behind the paladin meant that Jared couldn’t quite hate him as much as he had before. Sometimes he’d sneak online early in the morning to play over on the Alliance side of the server. He didn’t get very far on his leveling. Mages were the worst – constantly dying and constantly having to eat. And the whispers asking for free portals that he couldn’t even make yet? It was annoying. 

But it was sort of nice too. 

Jared might have to admit, if only to himself, that he had developed a little bit of a crush on Jensen. They didn’t see each other that regularly outside of WoW. Jared was still working on his undergrad, and Jensen was in a master’s program. But Jensen was a caffeine addict, and sometimes Jared would see him at the campus coffee shop. 

Most of their interaction was realistically through emotes, but it didn’t have to stay that way. 

Biting his bottom lip, Jared made his way over to the inn in Darnassus. People made fun of him for parking his mage there, but nobody was ever in Darnassus. Which meant he didn’t need to turn down his graphics settings and look at the floor to avoid massive lag like he did when he was in Ironforge. 

Hey, wanna grab lunch sometime? All that coffee is stunting my growth. :)

Jared read the message over a few times before hitting send. Jensen enjoyed bad jokes, and the invitation seemed friendly enough. Even though he wasn’t fond of losing 30 copper when he only had 10 silver to his name, it was worth it. It was so much easier to send a message than whisper and wait those agonizingly long seconds for Jensen to reply in real time. 

Once his message sent, he hit the escape button and logged out. Sometimes Jensen got up and played early just like Jared did, and he didn’t want to be on when Jensen got or read his message. 

The rest of the day proceeded normally enough. He went to classes, ate lunch, and spent time calling people drowning in student debt to ask them if they didn’t want to give even more money to the school. He was walking across campus, rolling the stress of the day off his shoulders, when a familiar figure came bounding up to him. 

Jensen was smiling. Which either meant that he had gotten Jared’s message and lunch was a go, or he hadn’t gotten Jared’s message and was smiling for another reason. Jared kind of hated that he didn’t know which was the case. But he also worried that it was the latter. 

“So, I was thinking we should skip lunch and go straight to dinner,” Jensen said by way of greeting. 

“Depends where,” Jared hedged to hide his relief. 

Jensen shrugged. “Pizza Hut?”

“Classy,” Jared replied. 

Jensen snorted. “You live with Chad.”

“Fair point,” Jared conceded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pizza was great, though it was probably more the company Jared had than anything else. Jensen was easy to get along with. Jared almost felt bad for going home with their leftover pizza and letting Chad eat it. He definitely felt bad when Chad announced that his warlock was max level, and it was time to hunt paladins in the name of the Horde. 

What he couldn’t deny was that it was hilarious seeing Chad run around constantly stun locking Jensen at every turn. Jared was certain Chad wasn’t making good use of either of his characters, but he knew he’d never mention that to Chad. Too much amusement could be gained from watching him play. 

Jared was kind of sad to see the victory sign pop up. While Jensen tended to show up in a lot of their battlegrounds thanks to the server population imbalance, he couldn’t possibly show up in all of them. He was a city camper too. If Jensen wasn’t queuing for battlegrounds, he would just hang out in Ironforge because his computer wasn’t a potato like Jared’s was. 

One time, Jared asked him what he did in Ironforge all day. Jensen said that he danced naked on the mailbox for money. Jared figured he was lying, but he wasn’t completely sure. 

The point was that he didn’t ever see Jensen outside of battlegrounds if he was playing his main. Even though they were on a PVP server, Jensen rarely partook of the actual world PVP. He didn’t seem to level any alts either. Jared just didn’t understand him sometimes, but at the same time was kind of happy that Jensen was on their server. 

So when he got a whisper of moo from a Tauren named Killercow, he was a bit surprised. 

Jensen? He typed back.

Yeah. Invite me to your guild, scrub. Jensen ordered. 

“Dude, what the fuck?” Chad asked through Vent a few seconds later. “Did you invite a spy into our midst?”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Jared told him. 

“Dude, he’s the enemy!” Chad shouted. 

“And you have a troll account parked in Stormwind to taunt him with, so be nice,” Jared ordered. 

“How did you know about that? Have you been colluding with him?” Chad asked. 

“How do you know the word ‘colluding’? Have you actually been studying?” Jared asked back. 

“Shut up, Jay-rod. You wish you were as smart as me!”

Chad is upset about you joining the guild, Jared whispered to Jensen. 

Good, Jensen replied. Also, are these fucking elevators run by moles? Thundertotem sucks. 

Wait until you die in the Undercity elevator, Jared warned him. 

Something to look forward to, Jensen replied. 

Jared smiled at the response even though nobody could see him do it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thursday night became official date night for them. Mostly because everyone partied on the weekends, and it was much easier to actually have a conversation without a bunch of drunk, rowdy college students around. That and Tuesdays and Wednesdays were raid nights for Jensen. So they couldn’t do things then, and who wanted to have date night on a Monday? 

They were walking back from dinner at McDonalds (because Jared was a classy boyfriend who paid for chicken nuggets) when Jensen said, “I almost forgot!”

“Almost forgot what? The alchemical process to turn lead into gold?” Jared asked. 

Jensen rolled his eyes. “No, look,” he said as he pulled the hem of his shirt up. 

Jared glanced around nervously before his eyes were drawn to the skin Jensen was exposing. It was a nice sight to behold, but he did wonder why Jensen was exposing himself in public. And then he saw it. Tattooed and angry looking skin was covering Jensen’s left hipbone. The Alliance crest stood out in bright blue and gold colors. 

“You got an Alliance tattoo?” Jared asked dumbly. 

“Yeah. We cleared Ahn'Qiraj last week, you know? And I was thinking that most of my time has been spent on that game lately. And I’ve made some friends I wouldn’t have without it. And I met you,” Jensen looked a bit bashful before continuing, “so I thought I should get a tattoo.”

“It’s nice,” Jared said, eyes transfixed on it, or more the area right below it. That skin was making him think things that had nothing to do with raids, PvP, or anything remotely gaming affiliated. “Do you want to come up to my place?” 

“Awkward change of topic, but yes,” Jensen grinned. 

The walk back to his apartment felt agonizingly long yet seemed to take seconds. Jared took a moment to be grateful that Chad had gone off for the evening to do Chad things as he fiddled with the lock on the door. Jensen followed in closely behind him. 

“So, this is my place,” Jared said with a wave of his hands. The apartment wasn’t the nicest, but it was clean and livable. 

“Nice. Which bedroom is yours?” Jensen asked. “I mean, uh, that came out a little too forward, but…”

Jared’s dick didn’t think it was too forward. And, hell, they’d known each other for months even if most of their interactions were online. It wasn’t like either of them were jumping in blind. “That one,” Jared interrupted, pointing at the door of his bedroom. “Want a tour?”

Jensen laughed, but didn’t make much of a sound otherwise. Jared would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little nervous. He’d kissed Jensen before. A peck there, a smooch here. This was different. 

“Come here,” Jensen said as he threw his jacket over the back of Jared’s chair. He pulled him into a kiss that was the opposite of platonic. 

The thought crossed Jared’s mind that maybe they had waited a bit too long to do something more intimate, because he seemed to have lost most of his clothing in a rather short period of time. 

“Bed,” he ordered, pushing Jensen towards his old, but sturdy sleeping place. Thankfully, Jensen wasn’t a raid leader, so he took the suggestion without complaint. 

Jensen jumped onto the bed and bounced for a bit before turning around and waggling his eyebrows. Jared laughed at the antics, but he also crawled his way onto the bed because what point was there in delaying the inevitable when the inevitable was so fun? 

The instant he was on the bed, Jensen flipped him onto his back and started tugging his underwear off. It was a great idea, so he waited until Jensen came back up to give him another kiss, and yanked his underwear down so it hung around his thighs. 

Jared would have taken them all the way off, but there was an ass there to grab. His hands didn’t fit quite perfectly over it, but it was close enough for him. As his fingers gripped the warm skin, Jensen’s hand found its way to his dick. He was gentle, not rubbing too hard on dry skin.

But Jared wanted more. Reluctantly, he let go of Jensen’s ass with one hand and groped blindly for the drawer handle on his nightstand. 

Jensen laughed against his mouth as he broke the kiss. “Let me help you with that before you dump that thing down on us,” he said. 

Jared kind of missed kissing Jensen, but he was treated with a pretty nice view of Jensen’s dick as he crawled over him to pull the drawer open and retrieve the lube Jared had stashed inside. 

“Donut flavored unicorn lube?” Jensen sounded strangled as he read the bottle. 

Jared rolled his eyes and took it from him. “Chad gave it to me as a gag gift.”

“And you kept it?” Jensen squeaked. 

“It was free lube,” Jared reasoned. “And it’s not like he knows I kept it.”

Jensen shook his head, but didn’t seem to want to comment further on it. That was probably because Jared was busy squirting lube into his palm. The shiny color and fake vanilla scent of the lube didn’t distract him from the task of wrapping his hand around Jensen’s dick. 

“Ah,” Jensen moaned. Taking that as a good sign, Jared started pumping him, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the head of his dick, and smearing the beads of precome down to mix with the lube. 

Jared’s cock strained against his stomach, aching for touch. He used his free hand to touch himself, though he wasn’t the best at multitasking. The pressure wasn’t enough to do more than tease, and he kept getting distracted by the noises Jensen was making. 

“Give that to me,” Jensen groaned. 

For a second, Jared didn’t understand what he was asking. Then he remembered the lube that was digging into his leg. He let go of his cock, to grab it and offer it into Jensen’s hands. He could have stopped touching Jensen’s dick, but he didn’t. 

Thankfully, Jensen could multitask enough to get lube into his hand while he was getting a hand job. And he found Jared’s dick shortly afterwards. To be fair though, Jared’s dick wasn’t exactly hiding. The feeling of that hand curling around his dick was exactly what he wanted, and his dick wasn’t being shy about advertising that. 

People had always commented on the size of Jared’s hands. At least, people who were interested in him as a sexual person had always commented on the size of his hands. But now Jared understood the appreciation of a nice hand, even though he didn’t need to infer dick size from it. Jensen’s fingers seemed to be everywhere at once. Jared’s dick felt like it was thrumming even though he knew that was biologically impossible. 

“Gah,” Jared grunted. 

Jensen replied by tugging even harder on his dick. Up and down and up and down. Faster and then slower like he was trying to drive Jared mad. Maybe he was. Maybe Jared was going to wake up tomorrow morning and look like the toxic sludge pet that somebody kept trying to sell on the auction house for the ridiculous price of 5,000 gold. Maybe his balls would explode, and he’d wake up as an undead warrior. 

Or maybe he should stop thinking. 

Reapplying himself was an easy enough task. Jensen’s dick was nice. Jared’s fingers squeezed around its shaft before mimicking the same actions happening on his own dick. The red head popped out between his fingers on every pull, looking angrier and wetter each time. 

He was just getting a rhythm down when he was distracted by the telltale feeling of his balls starting to tighten up. His mouth opened to say something, but Jensen cut it off with a kiss. So Jared moaned into his mouth as he came. 

His cock jerked and sputtered, but Jensen didn’t let go of it until Jared batted is hand away. He had a smug look on his face that Jared decided he couldn’t let stay there. So he pushed Jensen onto his back before inching downwards. 

Whatever else Jensen was, he wasn’t stupid. He might be a filthy Alliance player, but he knew the signal for, “Stay put.” 

Sucking Jensen’s dick into his mouth was completely worth the dumbfounded look that came across his face. Not that sucking on his dick wasn’t a reward in and of itself. Jared had thought a lot about sucking dicks and Jensen’s dick in particular. 

Bobbing up and down on said dick, Jared did his best to look up at him with eyes that said just how turned on he was. Jensen’s low, rumbling moan seemed to say he acknowledge what the look meant or that he at least felt the same way. So did the way Jensen grunted unintelligibly and started pulling on his hair. 

“Gnghe,” was what Jensen gurgled as he started coming.

Laughing at that point wasn’t the best choice Jared had ever made in his life because laughing turned into choking and yet more laughing. He fell off the edge of his bed with a thump with a single thought in his head - what a way to go, death by fellatio. 

“Are you okay?” Jensen asked seconds later as he looked down at him. 

“Great,” Jared wheezed. “Just… you don’t want to know.” 

“Okay,” Jensen agreed, confusion written on his face. “You want to get back up here at least? Not to besmirch your floor or anything, but I think your bed is more comfortable.”

“Yeah,” Jared agreed as he righted himself and crawled back up on his bed. The mood was lost a bit, but it was easy enough to wrangle Jensen back into a post-coital snuggling position. “You wanna stay the night?” 

“I want a shower,” Jensen informed him even though he didn’t move. “But yeah, I wouldn’t mind staying after that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jared woke to the sound of what could only be a bull let loose in an actual china shop. Or Chad. It was probably Chad. 

“What is that noise?” Jensen grumbled beside him. His voice was even deeper and rougher in the mornings. 

“Chad’s cooking,” Jared replied. “I should go. Make sure he doesn’t break anything important.” 

“You do that. I’ll try to find pants,” Jensen said. 

“They’re in the top drawer over there,” Jared told him. 

Jensen turned to level a sleepy, yet unimpressed look at him. “Your pants aren’t gonna fit me, Sherlock.” 

“Then don’t wear any,” Jared answered with an impish grin. “That’ll be one way to chase Chad out of the kitchen.”

“Smart ass,” Jensen accused as Jared sauntered out of his bedroom. 

“Jay, you’re up! I thought you’d died or something,” Chad cheered. “You’ve gotta help me make some eats here. Word is those Alliance a-holes are gonna be raiding Undercity soon. We need to be ready to roll on defense.”

“Yeah,” Jared said. “About that. I might be busy.”

“Doing what?” Chad asked. 

“Doing me,” Jensen answered from behind Jared. “And just FYI, your little Horde defense squad is going to get steamrolled because you’re all newbs.” 

 

“Wait, what?”? Chad asked as he spun around. “First of all, good for you getting laid. It’s about fucking time. Second of all, are you sleeping with the enemy? How could you?”

“I guess he got tired of handing around a filthy dual boxer like yourself,” Jensen replied. “Not that it mattered, I still kicked your ass.”

Chad audibly gasped. “You!” he accused. 

Jensen grinned at him. “That’s right, me.” 

“Just how big is this guy’s dick?” Chad asked. 

“Hey!” Jared protested. “You can’t ask stuff like that.” 

“Bigger than the Ashbringer,” Jensen replied. 

“A likely story,” Chad scoffed. “Anyway, I think I’m going to go murder some Alliance twelve-year-olds now that I know I won’t be running into the world’s most impotent bubble-hearther.”

“Not impotent either,” Jensen added on as Chad faux-sauntered away. 

Jared rolled his eyes. “Don’t start talking to Chad about your dick. Down that road is nothing but madness.” 

“Speaking from experience?” Jensen asked. 

“Speaking from reading his posts in trade chat,” Jared corrected. “Also, I’m asking you as your boyfriend not to talk about our sex life or your dick with my roommate.”

“Fine,” Jensen said. “But only because I’m fond of Booty Bay.”

“You did not just say that,” Jared denied.

Jensen waggled his eyebrows at him. “Oh, I did. But the good news is that I could be persuaded to use the neutral auction house to send you a white kitten as an apology.” 

“Fine. But only because I’m a sucker for rare pets and need one for my auction house alt,” Jared said. “And I’m also going to make you help me with redeeming whatever it was Chad was making before you made him leave.”

“Not because you’re a sucker for me too?” Jensen asked ask he started cleaning up Chad’s disaster.

“Maybe that too,” Jared agreed. “But only just a little.”

Jensen gave him a soft smile that was at odds with his lascivious wink. “I can work with that.”


End file.
